Tardes Negras
by Tenshi-Hikaru
Summary: Este fue un regalo de cumpleaños, de parte de mi amigo Zeratus, es cortito, pero muy lindo.


**Tardes negras**

Autor: Zeratus

Fic autorizado para ser publicado por Tenshi-hikaru.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp. Fic hecho sin fines de Lucro.

Basado en la canción Tardes Negras, de Tiziano Ferro.

* * *

Ya casi había anochecido. Era una tarde un poco fresca y alguien cubierto por una sábana sobre la cama de Touya, no se había levantado todavía. Su largo y plateado cabello descendía por un costado. Era Yue. Sus ojos cerrados confesaban que solía llorar desde hace ya varios días, la almohada mojada es la mejor prueba de ello. Las ventanas cerradas en la temporada de lluvia indicaban que no tenía intención de salir de la habitación y mucho menos de abrir los ojos, porque una vez más volvería a llorar.

Afuera comenzaba a llover y Yue seguía durmiendo. No puedo decir que sus sueños eran hermosos y placenteros, porque la expresión de su rostro indicaba todo lo contrario. De improvisto, un fuerte aroma a café se introdujo en la habitación. Los ojos de Yue se fueron abriendo poco a poco, tan lento que parecía no recordar nada de los días anteriores, tan despacio que parecía seducido por el aroma tan peculiar.

Cuando despertó por completo, saltó de la cama, llevaba puesto un pijama de Touya, esbozó una leve sonrisa por unos cuantos segundos y se fue borrando lentamente hasta expresar un gran dolor.

Había recordado que Touya preparaba café en aquellas tardes lluviosas, pero sabía que esta vez no era él quien había hecho la bebida. Lo sabía muy bien porque Touya tenía ya una semana de haberse ido muy lejos a vivir porque sus estudios y su trabajo así lo requerían.

Ya nada de eso tenía importancia, aunque se acostumbró a tantas cosas los últimos días que pasó con el hermano de Sakura, éste no sabría que su querido Yue se había acostumbrado al aroma del café que solía preparar.

Estaba tan destrozado por su partida que no dejaba de lamentarse. Pensaba que su dolor sólo duraría algunos días, que poco a poco se recuperaría y que se haría más fuerte. Pero estar todo el tiempo en su habitación no lo ayudaba a lograrlo. Todo le recordaba a él y los momentos felices que había pasado a su lado.

Una semana antes de que se fuera, estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, compartiendo risas, anécdotas, anhelos y pesares.

Le había mostrado al ángel a utilizar la TV., a escuchar las melodías por la radio, y a comunicarse por teléfono. Todo ese tiempo Touya no se atrevió a decirle que se iría. Fue hasta el último día cuando le dijo sin previo aviso lo que sentía.

Por eso, al ver el televisor, la radio o el teléfono, recordaba ese momento tan desolador en su vida, el momento en el que sintió un vacío en su ser. Una sensación parecida a la que sintió cuando su querido Amo Clow falleció.

La lluvia había arreciado, el cielo estaba negro por la tormenta y Yue sólo miraba el caer de las gotas. No entendía nada, parecía que estuviera atrapado en una dimensión sin tiempo y sin espacio, sólo pensaba en todo lo que debió haberle dicho a Touya antes de que se fuera y que no se atrevió porque lo consumió la tristeza y sus labios no se movieron. Quería decirle que se quedara a su lado, pero no pudo. Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando aquellas terribles palabras que consumían poco a poco su corazón.

Pensaba además en cómo estaría Touya en esos momentos, rogando porque estuviera recordándolo. Porque él estaba allí, en su habitación, pero el propietario no estaba a su lado. De seguro estaba en el trabajo, con estrictos horarios, o quizás mucho tráfico pero... ¿Estaría pensando en su ángel?

Yue paseaba por la habitación y a ratos se topaba con una fotografía del ahora ausente. La miraba y creía que le hablaba, que le decía aquellas palabras que le hicieron sentir tan mal, pero luego sólo quedaba el silencio, un silencio que hería más su corazón.

Sólo podía aliviar ese dolor abrazando la fotografía y hablándole, diciéndole cuánto le quería, cuánto deseaba verle, pero una vez más aquellas palabras tan crueles resonaban aún más que sus plegarias.

Aquella tarde, que también era lluviosa, Touya no sabía cómo decirle a Yue que se iría, que ya no le vería, que tratara de olvidarlo. No había palabras para tratar de aliviar el sufrimiento que sentiría Yue, así como el propio. Mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas, el tiempo siguió su rumbo, acercando la hora del adios.

Lo miró fijamente y lo tomó de las manos. El Guardián no sabía lo que ocurría, pero veía en la mirada de Touya un gran pesar y sentía que su corazón estaba oprimido. De repente y sin previo aviso Touya comenzó a hablar. Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como sacadas a la fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de fallecer.

Yo... No te quiero. Y te aborrezco, ya no quiero estar junto a ti.-

Yue sabía que la boca de Touya estaba pronunciando aquello, pero no sabía si su corazón estaba de acuerdo con la declaración. De cualquier modo se quedó inmóvil, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría. Pero no ocurrió. Touya dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hasta ese día Yue no había querido admitirse a sí mismo, que el chico era algo muy especial, ahora no había dudas, un dolor así sólo lo causa un gran amor. Salió corriendo y no miró hacia atrás, sólo quería desaparecer del mundo.

Pasó toda la noche en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio, llorando amargamente y pensando sólo en Touya.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, voló hasta la casa de su Ama, esperando poder aclarar las cosas con su ahora reconocido único amor.

Entró por la ventana de Sakura, la habitación estaba vacía. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo al escuchar voces detrás de ésta. Era Sakura y su padre, que hablaban de lo triste que sería la casa desde ese día. En ese momento Yue supo que Touya se había ido lejos, y que quizás no lo volvería a ver.

Desde entonces el ángel se la pasó llorando en el cuarto de su amado.

Mientras recordaba todo esto, la fotografía se le resbaló entre las manos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose el marco y el cristal donde se encontraba. Se agachó y recogió la fotografía. Volvió a verla y una lágrima rodó desde sus mejillas hasta caer en la parte superior de la foto, deslizándose hasta llegar a la parte inferior, donde alcanzó a notar que había algo escrito. Decía Yue, con una letra muy bella y a su lado una dirección. No lo había notado antes porque el marco tapaba esa parte, pero sabía que Touya lo había dejado escrito para él para que supiera dónde estaba.

No pudo aguardar más, tomó unos mapas que tenía Touya, buscó la ciudad y dirección. Cuando la localizó salió por la ventana, extendió sus hermosas alas blancas y comenzó a volar lo más rápido que podía. Tenía algo de sentido de dirección, pero lo que más lo guiaba era el corazón. No le importaba que alguien lo fuera a ver volando por allí, lo único que quería era estar con él.

En muy poco tiempo llegó al edificio en la ciudad indicada. Se detuvo casi en lo más alto, cerca de un balcón.

Allí estaba él, recargado en el barandal, con la cabeza agachada y todo empapado. Touya no había visto aún al ángel, pero un fuerte palpitar en su corazón, como si quisiera brincar de su lugar, le hizo levantar la vista y encontrar a su ángel flotando frente a él.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, con la mirada fija el uno en el otro, hasta que Touya habló.

Estas mojado-

Tu también- Contestó el ángel.

Ambos sonrieron. Yue sintió que esta era su única oportunidad de recuperarlo y de expresar lo que sentía. Ya no recordaba aquellas palabras que le hicieron tanto daño. Sabía que tenía que hablar, sin importar lo que el otro pensaba. Y entonces lo dijo.

Quédate conmigo. Porque la vida duele... duele demasiado aquí sin ti.-

Se acercó al balcón y bajó a un lado de Touya, se miraron un momento y luego se abrazaron. Un abrazo que expresaba tantas cosas sin palabras, tanto cariño. Duraron mucho tiempo así, hasta que la lluvia cesó, y el cielo nocturno hizo su aparición, con la luna sobre ellos.

Mientras seguían abrazados , Yue dijo –Te amo.-

Y Touya contestó –Te amo también.-

FIN.


End file.
